Rubber components for use in pneumatic tires are sometimes reinforced with short textile fibers. In general, the presence of short fibers in a cured rubber compound results in an increase in initial or low strain (low elongation) modulus (stiffness). Concomitantly, the presence of short fibers in the rubber often times results in reduced fatigue endurance and in higher hysteretic heat build-up under periodic stresses.
Improvement in the performance of tires containing short fibers can be obtained by treating the surface of the fibers with chemical adhesives to improve the adhesion between the fiber and the rubber. However, such surface treatments do not always result in the desired performance.
There is, therefore, a need for an improved tire with a component containing short fibers.